The Gunslinger (TF3)
Summary, Appearance, and Personality The Gunslinger is a character in the (fictional) video game, Team Fortress 3. He is a quiet, stoic, western gunslinger, just like the stereotypical cowboy. He wears cowboy boots with spurs, a "ten-gallon" hat, as well as rodeo pants and a sheriff badge (although he is not a sheriff, nor a police officer). As far as Team Fortress 3 goes, he is rather average, sporting 175 hitpoints and medium-to-long-range weapons. According to the cutscenes and the Meet the Gunslinger video, he is calm, cold, and very cool under fire. He constantly smokes cigarettes. Stats Tier: 9-A Name: N/A, The Gunslinger Gender: Male Age: In his early 40s Origin: TF3 Classification: Human Mercenary Attack Potency: Wall Level with guns, Street Level with knife. Higher with Sandstorm or and Mad Gunman. Speed: Human (Is average for TF3) Lifting Strength: Human (Can be assumed to be somewhat above average) Carries The Flag with ease, despite it being very bulky, and perhaps weighing 100 lbs. Striking Strength: Wall Level with guns Durability: Building Level (Can survive dozens of gunshots or several hits with knives, as well as a grenade exploding at his feet. One headshot with a sniper rifle will kill him, however.) Stamina: Unknown, can be assumed to be peak human Range: Accurate to about 100 feet with six-shooter, perhaps 150 feet or more with Winchester. Good for TF3, not so good for an actual marksman. Seems to be more accurate in the cutscenes and the Meet the Gunslinger video, picking off foes easily with his Winchester at about 125 yards, and I suppose that this is the cannon source. Intelligence: Being a videogame character, his intelligence is naturally based on the skill of the player, but basing it on the cutscenes in TF3 and the Meet the Gunslinger video, he is somewhat above-average. Weaknesses: Weak in close-range combat. Somewhat slow, compared to the average human, but that is probably game mechanics. Almost helpless when out of ammo, but inside his verse he has almost constant access to ammo pickups. Powers and Abilities: Great marksmanship skill, superhuman durability. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Using his equipment. Also has a killing taunt in which he does a polka-style dance that can wound enemies with his spurs. His Super Attacks are the Sandstorm, which blinds and slightly damages all enemies for about 30 seconds, and the Mad Gunman, which multiplies his durability ten times, gives him a second six-shooter, infinite ammo, and much better aiming ability, as well as greater ROF. Standard Equipment: Six-Shooter: Carries a six-shooter that he is extremely good with. He is evidently a very quick draw. He can draw the six-shooter instantly at any time by pressing the right-click button (game mechanics, figured I would mention it.). The gun does 5 times more damage when hitting an enemy in the heart, but the Gunslinger is protected from enemy Gunslinger's heart-shots by his sheriff's badge. It, true to the name, carries 6 bullets, and he carries around a total of 30. Winchester: His second weapon is his Winchester, a lever-operated rifle. The gun is fairly accurate at range, and can be reloaded quite quickly. It holds 10 bullets that it can fire without being reloaded, and he carries a total of 50 bullets for it. As far as TF3 is concerned, it is perhaps the second longest ranged weapon in the game after the Sniper's Sniper Rifle. Horse Egg: As his secondary "weapon" the gunslinger has an egg that can spawn a horse, an obvious parody of "spawn eggs" in Minecraft. The horse boasts 350 HP, making him nearly Large Building Level in durability. It is also even faster on it's feet than the Scout. It can only be used once, however, and cannot even be replaced by ammo pickups. It also makes it harder for the Gunslinger to aim, and makes him a bigger target. He can freely mount and dismount the horse, unless it dies, and the Medic or a health dispenser can heal it as well. Bowie Knife: Finally, the Gunslinger carries a bowie knife for melee combat. It is a fairly average melee weapon, perhaps a little below-average, with no more range than the Spy's Butterfly Knife, and no more damage than the Sniper's Kukri. In Meet the Gunslinger, however, he is apparently able to behead enemies quite quickly and easily with it, indicating great sharpness and strength. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Video Game Characters